Among CVD processing apparatuses, a plasma processing apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,410 (issued Sep. 12, 1995, Chang, et al.). Such plasma processing apparatus, in general, comprises a processing chamber having therein a susceptor for supporting a body to be processed, and a pair of spaced electrodes. The susceptor is one of the electrodes. The other electrode is a showerhead through which various gases are admitted into the chamber to generate plasma in the chamber. The particular process achieved in the apparatus depends on the gas or gases used. Some gases results in an etching of the body on the susceptor, and other gases react to deposit a layer on the body.
During performing a processing step in the chamber, it is desired to fixedly hold the body to the susceptor. This is needed to deposit a uniform layer on the body.